Attempts have been made to provide devices for controlling the temperature of liquids in containers. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,694. In this device an electronics control means for controlling the temperature of the liquid is provided. The desired temperature control is accomplished by the execution of the instructions stored in the Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM). While this system attempts to provide a means for controlling the temperature of liquids, the temperature control means provided therein is inadequate for this application.